This invention is directed to a mechanical toy having a plurality of members which have an extended and a retracted position. Upon depression of an activation button the members in a seemingly random way are allowed to go from the retracted to the extended position and additionally a propulsion mechanism is also seemingly randomly activated.
There are many push toys available for children's use. Included in this group of push toys are toys which also have appendages or other parts which will move as the toy is pushed or otherwise played with. Generally, these toys are directed to children at or near the toddler age and as such, many of the toys are manufactured to represent animals or the like which are interesting to this age group of children. During this period of development of the child, the child is learning many things about the world around him and is interested in exploring and figuring out the why and how of his world. While the above described push toys are interesting and useful in play for the child it is considered that toys which also give the child the chance to start developing his reasoning capacities are also of value.
Along with occupying a child's mind, toys also are useful which help develop a child's coordination. Thus, at what could be described as the toddler stage, toys which require the child to physically manipulate certain parts also are useful in helping the child learn to manipulate his own body.
In view of the above it is considered that there is a need for toys which entertain the child, help educate the child and help the child to develop the necessary physical coordination needed later in life.